With the development of memory technology and electronic technology, random access memories are widely used, and may be independent of or integrated into a device using the random access memories, such as a processor, an application specific integrated circuit or a system on a chip.
A spin-orbit torque magnetoresistive random access memory (SOT-MRAM) is a magnetic random access memory that performs random access through rotation of a magnetic moment. The SOT-MRAM has advantages of high-speed reading and writing, high integration, and unlimited times of repeated writing. In the SOT-MRAM, a spin current is generated through spin-orbit coupling, and the magnetic moment of the magnet is induced to rotate. However, a rotation direction of the magnetic moment is random under the current. An effective data access requires the magnetic moment to rotate in a fixed direction. Therefore, how to achieve the rotation of the magnetic moment in a fixed direction becomes a research focus for the SOT-MRAM.